Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device connector and a connector structure to be attached to a device that has a hollow cylindrical shape.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-11092 discloses a connector structure configured to connect a device and a wire for transmitting power, a control signal or the like to the device. The device may be a hydraulic control device and may be used in lubricant (ATF) in an automatic transmission.
The connector has a housing with terminal accommodation chambers that have open front ends. Each terminal accommodation chamber further has terminal holding surfaces in a backmost part of the connector housing and shifting a left half and a right half in a front-rear direction. Base end parts of the respective terminals extending from this terminal holding surface are exposed in the lubricant but are separated in the front-rear direction. In this way, even if an external matter enters between the respective base end parts, a short circuit caused by the contact of that external matter with the both base end parts is prevented.
However, the shifting of the terminals in the front-rear direction enlarges the connector in the front-rear direction. In addition, a locking structure to a mating connector must be provided in an uppermost part of the connector to carry out an unlocking operation. This locking structure must be provided above the terminals despite a demand for height reduction.
The invention was completed on the basis of the above situation and aims to reduce a height while reliably preventing a short circuit caused by external matter in a device connector or a connector structure to be attached to a device having a hollow cylindrical shape.